narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vandheer Lorde
Vandheer Lorde is created for rp's on this site. Vandheer Lorde is a powerhungry man, and will do anything to get it. He wants to be the ruler of the world, and not just a kage. He has built a small empire of shinobi, and has killed many shinobi just for the sake of power. Biography Not much is known about the reasons why vandheer is so powerhungry, but it has a huge deal to do with his own past. Vandheer suffered with a small case of amnesia at the age of 4, and had on a mask that he never takes off. He was found the only survivor of a great ninja battle, where many anbu, jounin and chunin lied dead. He was found by a woman who took him in, and taught him the art of the ninja, she was also the one who gave him his name. Vandheer always had an odd desire of power, and one day his own power took over himself, and he killed his adoptive mother. He ran away from his home, and found himself at Konohagakure. His skills were admired there too, but he still couldn't forget what he did. He crossed blades with Naruto Uzumaki and got beaten, giving him an even bigger desire for power. He defected from the village, and for years stayed neutral, building an empire. He then went to Kirigakure with a proposition to merge with his empire and control the world. After they declined, Vandheer at some point in time fought the 6th Mizukage and managed to kill him. He took on the role of the 6th Mizukage for some time, and led the mist to it's second era of bloody mist. He, for unknown reasons left, back to his own empire, to find it disbanded. He is currently seeking to be the leader of the world, and rebuild his kingdom. Appearance Vandheer is a tall man, standing at 5'11. He has long, black hair extending down to his waist length, though he usually wears it around his shoulders. He always wears a warrior-like mask, with openings to breathe at the bottom, though his mouth cannot be seen through it. His casual outfit is a trimmed overcoat with no shirt on under it, and rather baggy pants. Personality Vandheer is a cold, cruel person. He does not enjoy talking to people, as he calls them worthless, and lets those under him carry out his orders instead. He openly kills those who does not obey him, with his own hands. If it means something does not go his way, he gets even more cruel and will openly kill people at random. He is so cruel, that it is said he had beat shinobi and forced them to join them, which is why they immediatly disbanded after he joined kirigakure. Abilities and Powers Though vandheer had his empire carry out what he wanted to do, Vandheer is a very strong man. He was able to kill the 6th mizukage, showing a testament to his true power. He is an extremely fast ninja, and one of the few that it is not able to tell if he is using Body Flicker Technique or raw speed. Taijutsu Vandheer does not draw his sword often, so he relies on using taijutsu. His speed is so great, people are thinking he is using the shunshin no jutsu, or even space time ninjutsu. His strength is superb, being able to crush boulders with a single punch, and he can break armor with a strong kick. Due to him knowing people hate him, he has trained-reflexes, to be safe from a possible assassination. Kenjutsu Vandheer uses his sword on stronger opponents that oppose threats to him. He is quite overconfident in his sword abilities, and is at, if not higher then the abilities of the 7 swordsmen of the mist. With single strikes with his blade, he can cut tree trunks in half, and damage the surface of the earth greatly. He was also able to kill a strong jounin level kunoichi at a young age with his sword, proving how great his kenjutsu abilities are. Chakra Control Vandheer, even since a young age had great chakra control. He can channel his blades with chakra to wipe out large crews of enemies, and he can use his chakra to a matter where he can compress and release chakra using his hands and his sword, such as a Tailed Beast Ball. He can also gather chakra around him and put it into his palm, then release it at the enemy with great force.